Falling Even More In Love With You
by bitten-by-luv
Summary: songfic to Hanging By Amoment With You by lifehouse. Max n Fang realize that they've loved each other for a longlonglong time and they just needed a song to tell it for them. Fax, oneshotsong.


**Disclaimer: The books are JP's, the song is the Lifehouse's. **

**Summary: Well…. Lotta Fax. The Flock is at a café and they hear a song that gets Max and Fang thinking. As it turns out… they're falling even more in love with each other…**

Max POV

"So… do you guys wanna go to a café or something? Or somewhere where we can _eat_?" I asked everyone. We were still flying, of course. We hadn't had Flyboys on our tails since Germany. I call it either luck, or the Director just gave up.

I shuddered; that woman thought she was my _mother_. Ew.

Angel giggled behind me. "I'm so glad she wasn't your mom!" she told me. "That would have stunk!" I laughed, agreeing. "She was a real witch."

"Yeah," I added under my breath. "Except spelled with a B." Fang must have heard because he flashed me a grin.

Fang was another detail on my mind. Ever since we 'got back together' it was just downright _weird_. During our watches, comfortable conversations became the most awkward silences _ever_.

I wanted to tell him. It was like, bursting in me and—

**Max, no time for teenage crap. There's a café about two miles from here. You guys need to refuel.**

I clenched my teeth and relayed the message back to the Flock without starting to yell. _Can't you ever just—leave me _alone?

**You know better than I do that I can't Maximum. Your mother and I want you to do this safely and quickly.**

_Don't you know what happened the last time you pestered me about your saving the world crap?_

**No.**

_I nearly KILLED MYSELF._

The Voice (Jeb) was silent. Hah. Gotcha there!

"Max," Fang's voice startled me so much that I fell a little. I flew back up, giving him the most convincing smile I could manage. He raised an eyebrow. It basically meant, _we'll talk about this later._

Oh goody.

We all walked up to the little café. It was totally deserted. A waiter was sitting at one of the tables, chatting with a couple. There were only a few more people around. Music was playing softly, but with our (freaking) enhanced hearing, we could hear any music coming from the speakers perfectly.

The waiter saw us and scrambled up. He pulled out six menus and sat us at a round table. As soon as we all opened up the menu they were talking.

"Max I want the grilled cheese double!"

"Can I have a bacon cheeseburger?"

"Can I get I get chocolate milk?

"Look! They RedBull!"

"ENOUGH!" I cried. Everybody shut up. Fang gave me a curious look but I brushed it off. "One at a time… please." I can still count on one hand how many times those words have passed my lips.

"Salad with mozzarella sticks and a taco, please," Nudge asked politely. "Oh, and a Sprite" The waiter had heard us and rushed over, scribbling down what Nudge wanted. He looked curious, but didn't say anything about how much she was ordering.

"Four soft tacos, a salad, mozzarella sticks and a RedBull," said Gazzy.

"No," I ground out. "You are not giving this boy caffeine. Give him a coke, or something." The Gasman pouted at me but I ignored it.

"Three tacos and a Caesar salad with a Hi-C, please." Angel said sweetly.

"Spaghetti and Meatballs, mozzarella sticks, and a Sprite," Iggy muttered, picking at his nails absently. I could tell he was listening to every word of the music, every word spoken and every sound that his sensitive ears could pick up on.

I looked at Fang. He looked right back at me, as if trying to figure something out. "Order?" I snapped irritably.

He stared at me for another second before slowly turning to the waiter and saying, "Chicken Caesar salad, two soft tacos and water." And he turned right back to me.

I glared at him before turning and smiling at the waiter and ordering. "A salad, mozzarella sticks, a soft taco and a Rockstar, please." I'm running out of fingers.

The waiter left and we all sat in an uncomfortable silence.

I was getting a bit—fidgety. I stood up suddenly. "I gotta get some air. I'll be right back." And I was gone, out through the side door.

Fang POV

I stood up right after Max crept out the side door. I could see the tension in her back, the stiffness of her walk…

I followed her.

She was sitting on the park bench, staring wonderingly up at the sky. She had her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped protectively around them. She was muttering under her breath, probably arguing with Jeb.

When I sat down next to her, her head snapped over to stare at me. We looked at each other silently… the most comfortable silences since we got back together. She blinked and looked back at her sneakers, her cheeks flushing a bright red. I heard a distant, "Shut up," muttered.

Yep, Jeb was being a jerk. Yet again. How could a father _do_ that, especially to his one and only _daughter_? Seriously… that's messed up.

I mean, look at Max. She should be in tenth grade, flirting with guys and hanging up tinsel in a locker. She should be whining to Jeb that her math teacher is from Pluto. She should be telling her mom about a 'hottie' who gave her his number. She should be telling Ella juicy girl stuff about a first kiss.

Not running for her effing _life_.

Suddenly Max stood up and walked back into the restaurant. I sat there, alone, for a minute, before getting up and following her.

Max POV

Our food had already arrived. We all tore into it like… wild hyenas? Yeah, you could say it like that. I guess. Fang and I had the most welcoming silences I'd ever had with him since… well, you know.

And then I heard the lyrics.

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
closer where I Started  
Chasing after you_

Holy Crap. I froze and nearly choked on my Rockstar. I was chasing after a certain someone. That certain someone is to dimwitted to see that I love him and—

_I'm falling even more in love with you   
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

I listened to the chorus. Whoa. I couldn't exactly bring myself to move. The food was sitting there, steaming deliciously and I was mesmerized by the words of this song. Suddenly a hand was waving in my face. I snapped out of my daze. Fang was staring blankly at me. "Eat," he commanded, pointing to my food. I opened my mouth to protest, to tell him to listen to the song playing, but he took my hand that was holding the fork, jabbed it into the salad and brought it to my mouth. "Don't make me Choo—choo you," he warned. I opened my mouth and he took his hand off of mine, leaving it cold and wanting his touch again.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
you take all of me_

"Max!" Angel's voice snapped me out of it this time. "We're all done eating. The waiter wants you to pay."

I winced. I wanted to hear the rest of the damn song! I handed the waiter the card and he came back just as the next lyrics began to play.

_Now... I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

Yeah… I'd give up my wings just to know that Fang loved me back. Just to—

"Max!" Fang sounded angry. He yanked me up and dragged me out of the café. No! The words… the song, the lyrics!

!#& (time skip)

Later on that night I was channel surfing in a hotel that Angel had found was pretty cheap. Those… kids made me share a room with Fang. Hey, I'm not complaining here, it was just going to be two days of long, awkward silences between us. I landed on that song again. It was playing on VH1.

I had caught it just as it was playing the second verse.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
you take all of me_

Yep, Fang made me forget about my screwups. I'll do anything for Fang. He'd tell me to go jump off a cliff and pull my wings out two hundred feet before I splattered, and I'd do it. As long as he could love me. Would.

_Now... I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

I glanced at Fang, who looked asleep on the _one_ bed in the hotel room. We both agreed that one of us could sleep on the couch. Just depends whose sleepier.

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you_

I probably would be dead right now, due to loss of blood, if it hadn't been for Fang. If he hadn't have saved me on the beach when I so desperately wanted the chip out. I had wanted to run away from it all. I had wanted to go somewhere, drop off the face of the Earth, and disappear by all means.

_There's nothing else to lose  
nothing else to find  
there is nothing in the world that can change my mind   
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else…_

When I felt a hesitant arm go around my waist, I automatically stiffened until I realized: Fang wasn't asleep. He'd been watching the video with me. I curled up into his side, his arm pulling me closer to him.

The lyrics were right. Nothing could ever change how I felt about Fang. Never. Nothing. He could turn me over to the _whitecoats_ and I'd still love him Well, I'd be a little ticked, but I'd still love him.

_Desperate for changing  
starving for truth  
closer where I started  
chasing after you_

I felt Fang's fingers gently caress my hair, away from my face and out of my eyes. The hand that had come around my waist was now settled comfortably on my stomach. Was he just leading me on or something? Or did he truly, honest to God love me? Huhm…

**Max, let your feelings guide you. It's what you do. Do you feel his love?**

Yes. I do feel it. I tried to look at Fang, but he wasn't paying full attention to me. He was listening to the words of the song and watching the video.

_I'm falling even more in love with you   
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

I wished—something I never do, because they never come true, no matter how many stars you first look at—I wished, just to stay here, forever. Freeze time, here with Fang, his arms wrapped around me, and love pouring from ever pore in his body. That's what I _wanted _to do though.

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you_

Sometimes, when we still fought Flyboys, or were nearly captured by them, a repetitive thought always hit me. _Stay alive for Fang!_ Not the Flock, not for Angel… Fang.

_Just hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment…  
Hanging by a moment...  
hanging by a moment here with you…_

The song ended and suddenly the TV was clicked off. I glanced over to Fang, who was holding the remote. He dropped it on the floor, turning slowly to face me, like he had in the café.

And suddenly his lips were pressed firmly to mine and I couldn't do anything about it—if I had wanted to. I kissed him back, with equal passion. My hands wound around his neck and I tangled my fingers in the hair on the back of his head.

My shirt…. Had ridden up slightly when Fang, like, jumped me. So when he pressed his hands to my waist and hips, he met skin. The contact made my skin jump and tingles ran up and down my spine. He ran his hands gently over my stomach and hips. He pressed his hands into the small of my back, just touching the top of my jeans.

When we pulled apart, slightly more than breathless, he just stared into my eyes for what seemed like forever.

"I love you Max," he whispered, his breathing labored.

"I…I love you too Fang," I murmured.

Fang began to pepper my face with kisses. "I don't know what I'd do without you," he whispered between kisses. "Every time I look into your eyes…" Whoa. Fang… is getting _mushy_. I think the song _brainwashed_ him. "I realize that leaving you was probably the stupidest thing I'd ever done."

I giggled, despite the circumstances. "You're right," I laughed. "You're never leaving me again. You're _mine_."

Fang laughed—which he never did—but this sounded… different. Like it wasn't forced, like he'd just let it bubble up. "Nope… it's the other way around. _You're mine._"

He scooped me off the couch and dropped me on the bad and—

_Tickled_ me?

I shrieked and laughed, trying to roll out of the way, but Fang has _grip_, man. The entire flock ran into the room, confused until they saw Fang. And then they were _even more _confused. Fang was laughing, smiling and _tickling_ me.

Tears poured from my eyes and the Flock came to join in tickling me. "Stop!" I yelped. But they didn't.

**(time skip… again)**

An hour later the flock was asleep in their own rooms and I had on one of Fang's shirts to use as a nightshirt. Note to self: Warn Fang that you will be stealing one of his shirts every time we stay at a hotel.

Fang and I made a chief decision to share the bed. Seriously, we were fifteen, people. Don't go getting thoughts. Well, if you feel the need, go ahead. But when you're mentally scarred forever, don't go complaining to me.

Fang rolled over after he turned the light off to face me. We just sat there, staring into each others eyes. "You know…" Fang began. But he stopped.

"What?" I whispered. I wanted to get as much of this talking Fang as I could. I wasn't gonna let it slip my grasp.

"I was in love with you when were eleven."

"What?" I was lost now.

"When we were eleven. It was like a year or so after Jeb left. You were crying in the attic. I came up with you but we both didn't say anything. I just wanted to hug you. And when you finally stopped crying… you looked into my eyes before muttering thank you and going back downstairs."

He took a deep breath before continuing, "I fell in love with you because of your eyes. And then later on… you, your attitude. Your acting, your lies to keep us safe, your… motherliness?" he choked out a laugh at that. "I love you, Max. Period."

I could do nothing but smile. Fang had said his longest speech—to me, about me, for me. He loved me. "I love you too. And… ironic, I know—but I think I fall even more in love you day by day."

"Good to know I'm not the only one," he breathed into my ear.

**A/N—so… yeah, another one of my crappy songfics. Please, uh—review. This was just something to do to distract me from reality for a while. It was fun to write—I guess. So… yeah. You like?**

**Love Bites.**

**BBL**


End file.
